We're Never Be Apart
by meshi-chan
Summary: P3P. Ngikutin cerita. Fokus ke Minako. AkixFeMC.  Jelek. Don't Like, don't read. No flame.


We'll Never Be Apart

Disclaimer : P3P punya ATLUS.

Warning : Hinaan dari A ampe Z ada. Kalo bikin fic P3, ada Minato dan Minako... *DiAOA readers*

Rated : Emmm. . . T?

Pairing : Akihiko x Minako, Minato x Aigis

Mulai aja ya...

* * *

15 Maret 2010

Minato dan Minako sedang duduk di kasur Minato, hening.

"Aniki... Apa... Semua orang lupa tentang kita, persona... Dan Tartarus?" tanya Minako dengan suara sedih.

Minato mengacak2 rambut merah kembarannya itu.

"Sepertinya, iya." katanya pelan.

TOK!TOK!

"Ini aku, Aigis. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya suara diluar.

Minato berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, Aigis berdiri lengkap dengan seragam Gekkoukannya.

"Aigis? Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di aula?" tanya Minako heran seraya turun dari kasur.

Aigis menganngguk lalu berkata pelan, "Aku... Mengingatnya... Semua"

Minato dan Minako kaget.

"Soal Tartarus, persona... Dan janji kita semua" ujar Aigis.

"Lebih baik, kita kesana. Siapa tahu semua akan mengingatnya" ajak Minako.

Minato dan Aigis mengangguk.

* * *

(Minako's POV)

Aku, aniki dan Aigis berjalan ke rooftop Gekkoukan dengan hening.

"Minato-san, Minako-san... Apa... Kalian akan pergi?" tanya Aigis.

Aku dan aniki langsung terkejut. Tapi, Minato hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Aigis,

"Tenang saja" katanya, menenangkan Aigis. Aigis hanya tersenyum hangat.

Akupun ikut tersenyum kecil, lalu memandang langit dan berpikir,

"Kira-kira... Senpai... Apa yang dilakukannya, ya?" tanyaku.

(End of Minako's POV)

* * *

Gekkoukkan School Hall

Mitsuru yang sedang berpidato, memegang kepalanya sebentar.

"Meninggal... Karena sakit? Apa itu benar?" gumamnya tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" tanya seorang murid.

"Tak biasanya dia seperti ini" balas yang lain.

"Kasihan dia" timpal seorang lagi.

Lalu, Mitsuru mengangkat kepalanya, ia ingat akan sesuatu bersamaan berdirinya pemuda berambut putih.

"Hei! Kok?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya sekarang..." kata perempuan berambut merah itu pelan. "Dengan kematian ayah, aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku"

Perempuan berambut coklat yang tadi mendengarkan, Yukari, bergumam "Hei, bukankah aku seharusnya...?"

Laki-laki berjanggut kayak kamb- (Author dibunuh Junpei) berjanggut, Junpei terbelalak. Dan pemuda tadi menepuk pundaknya,

"Akihiko-senpai? Hei!" serunya kaget melihat laki-laki berambut putih menariknya berdiri.

Seorang perempuan berambut hijau, Fuuka, mendekati mereka.

"Janji itu!" seru Junpei kaget.

Akihiko dan Fuuka mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke arah podium demana Yukari menunggu disitu.

"Tapi, sekarang aku memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup, yaitu menjalankan keinginan ayahku. Aku bersama teman-teman berhargaku membuat janji, yaitu untuk tidak menyerah apapun yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang" lanjut perempuan berambut merah itu.

Mitsuru turun dari podium dan menghadap satu-satu teman-teman SEES-nya.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Kita membuat janji! Ayo kita temukan mereka berdua dan Aigis!" ajak Yukari bersemangat.

"Ya! Ayo semuanya!" ajak Mitsuru seraya berlari keluar aula, mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan satpam (Emang ada? Author ga bener!) dan para guru.

* * *

Gekkoukkan Rooftop

(Back to Minako's POV)

Aku memandang sekeliling, Aniki berbaring di paha Aigis, seraya Aigis mengelus rambutnya pelan.

Jujur, aku iri pada aniki. Ya, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bersama Aigis, tapi aku...

Tak terasa, sebuah air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipiku.

"Bodohnya aku..." ucapku pelan.

BRAAAKK!

Aku menoleh, terkejut. Seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding, ia bermandikan keringat. Tampaknya ia berlari dari lantai 1 sampai_ rooftop_ ini,

Akihiko-senpai, ya.

"Minako... Hah, hah, Kau... Tak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya berjalan kearahku.

Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Syukurlah, kau ada disini, aku tak tahu harus mencarimu kemana lagi..." katanya pelan.

Petinju muda itu segera memelukku, erat. Membuat wajahku merah.

"Aku.. Ingat semuanya... Tentang pertarungan, Tartarus... Semuanya dan juga.."

Aku merasakan detak jantung yang cepat dari pria yang memelukku ini.

"Bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu, Minako."

Mukaku bersemu merah, dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku melupakan semuanya... Dan juga, mereka semua mengingatnya." lanjut Akihiko-senpai pelan.

"Aku bersyukur... Kau mengingatnya semua, senpai..." kataku lemah.

"Panggil aku, Akihiko, Minako." balas Akhiko-senpai pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arah aniki yang terlelap.

"Kau pasti capek, istirahatlah.." ucap Akihiko-senpai padaku seraya membantuku duduk di kursi terdekat.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kebaringkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Senpai, aku punya permohonan-" pintaku pelan.

"Aku takkan menyanggupinya kecuali kau memanggilku Akihiko tanpa senpai." katanya.

Aku tertawa lemah.

"Baiklah Akihiko, Aku punya permohonan..." kataku berulang.

Akihiko menengok kearahku.

"Jika aku... mati (bahasanya!) tempatkan aku disamping aniki, oke?" pintaku.

Mata Akihiko terbelalak. "Ap-"

"Dan, untuk semuanya... Maafkan aku... Aku sungguh leader yang buruk... Terakhir," aku menarik nafas.

"Hiduplah terus, Akihiko. Aku akan terus bersamamu... Selalu..." kataku sambil menutup kedua mataku.

"Aku... Mencintaimu... Akihiko..." kataku pelan dan akupun kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahiku.

Aku menyusulmu, aniki.

(End Of Minako's POV)

* * *

Iwatodai Funeral...

Pemakamanku dan Aniki telah usai, dan seluruh tamu telah pulang.

Akihiko menatap salah satu makam. Minako Arisato, ya. Kekasihnya.

(Akihiko's POV)

Hei, Minako.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, padahal aku mengira kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

Tapi kau telah berbaring dengan tenang di bawah tanah yang kupijak ini.

Mitsuru menyanggupi permintaanmu, ia menaruhmu disamping Minato.

Kalau aku mau jujur, aku sedih. Sangat.

Karena kau pergi dari hadapanku, selamanya. Tidak seperti saat kau berhadapan dengan Nyx.

Aku sangat lega, melihatmu kembali di hari itu lalu, kau membuatku khawatir karena kau koma berminggu-minggu.

Kau.. Orang yang seharusnya kulindungi... Bukan kau yang melindungiku seperti mendorongku menjauh, dan membiarkan dirimu terkena Garula.

Aku seharusnya melindungimu. Seperti seharusnya aku melindungi Miki.

Tapi, aku gagal. Gagal total. Atau kalo Author ngomongnya GaTot (Abaikan).

Minako, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku begini? Pada saat menangis dan marah pada diriku sendiri.

Kau pasti akan menghajarku, dan berkata

"Seorang pria harus tegar!"

Aku tahu kau mengawasiku, Minako. Seperti janjimu.

Minako, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu.

Terima kasih, kau telah hadir di hidupku.

Terima kasih kau telah mau menjadi kekasih orang bodoh sepertiku.

Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan Shinji.

Terima kasih, kau telah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' kepadaku.

Terima kasih atas semuanya, Minako.

We're never be apart

dan

Aku mencintaimu, Minako.

END

* * *

HUWAAAAAAAAA! GAJE ABIS! Author kena writer's block nih. Jadi, SAVE THE WORLD hiatus dulu ya..

Aku ternyata ga bakat nulis beginian...

Minato : Emang nggak.

Author : Kejamnya dirimu, Minato.

Minako : Oke! Karena author janji bakal karaokean bareng aku, Review please!

Minato : Dia tak menerima flame, ya

Author : Terima kasih banyak! P.S. nonton Persona 4 Hiimdaisy, ya!


End file.
